SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands
| returnees = Andrea (8) HighSpace (8) Michael (8) Garrett (8) Aren (8.5) Bray (8.5) | filminglocation = Isla del Rey, Pearl Islands, Panama | dvdcover= Pearl ORGlands DVD.jpg | previousseason = SurvivORG: The AmazORG | nextseason = SurvivORG: ORG Stars }} is the seventh season of the /r/Survivor Discord server's Survivor longterm series, SurvivORG. The season was formally announced at the ''AmazORG'' reunion. Applications came out on Friday, September 21st, and interviews started the next day. Just over 200 users applied, shattering the record previously set in AmazORG. The season began on October 5th with 20 new contestants. It was the final all-newbie season before SurvivORG: ORG Stars, as well as the final all-newbie season played in 2018. The season was won by Jacob in a 6-1-0 vote over Maxwell and HighSpace. Pearl ORGlands remains a popular season in hindsight just like its real life counterpart. Praise is usually given to the post-merge, which contained blindside after blindside, with the minority from one vote soon finding themselves on top for the next. Several idol plays also resulted in surprising outcomes, and a number of star players first made their mark in the season. Pearl ORGlands was the first SurvivORG season with over 200 applications. It also was the first time the Safari became automated, although in a more minimal manner than what would come later. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Season Awards At the reunion show, the following awards were handed out to commemorate the players, moments, and other happening of SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands: * Hero of the Season: Bledsoe * Villain of the Season: Michael * Class Clown: Carson * Shipwreck: Justin * Best Confessionals: Garrett * Best Alliance: nice-people * Worst Move: Justin blows up his game at the auction * Best Move: Jacob, Maxwell, and HighSpace pull off a 3-2-1 vote on Bledsoe at Final 6 * Most Robbed: Chau * Best Starting Tribe: Hawkins * Player of the Season: Garrett Edgic SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands edgic was done by Caleb. Production Once again, Jake and Magnus will be the Lead Producers. The Executive Producers for ORGlands are Axis, Jake, Magnus, and Josh. The Producers are Andrew, Aubry, Kilo, McSpecies, Adam, Sponge, and Tantusar. The VIPs are Zach, Caleb, Brayth, LilFishbach, aka Fishy, Wavey, Akos, Chicken, returning after taking a break during AmazORG, Lewis, and Bronc, who was newly recruited. with Caleb doing the edgic, Fishy doing exit interviews, and Chicken doing the voting charts. For the first time, applications for production have been released. Only Bronc was accepted, but more spots will be open in the future. The Idol Safari This season, the producers have mentioned that "We've completely revamped the concept the safari while still keeping the main aspect of it." According to Magnus, there will be no starting channel, and no map or list of locations. The castaways will be "dropped" in a channel, and they will have to figure it out from there, according to production. Magnus posted a picture of the Pearl ORGlands server above a server with a treasure chest logo during the reunion, announcing that the safari will take place in another server. During the AmazORG reunion, Magnus officially announcde that the safari has been "reinvented", along with posting a picture of a pirate ship. On September 9th, Magnus revealed that the castaways will be "sailing a pirate ship", without a map, through the seas to try to find idols and advantages. Magnus revealed on Sept. 12th that the castaways will get to sail around the ocean, looking for islands to search on. The ocean is in a grid, and its sections are numbered. The Server The server for Pearl ORGlands was presumably opened sometime during SurvivORG: ThailORG, and production has been going since then. The logo for the season was made by JumpingLizard. The server was opened to the public at the end of the AmazORG reunion, and the applications were announced to start on September 24th. Casting Casting for Pearl ORGlands was set to open on September 24th, 2018, but was moved up to the Friday prior. It was revealed on the 9th of September that there will be 20 castaways. Applications came out on Friday, September 21st, and interviews started the next day. Currently, the number of applications has surpassed ''SurvivORG: The AmazORG'' and has set a new series record. Over 200 applications have been submitted for the season, and due to the sheer amount of applicants, applications closed Wednesday, September 26th, with a 9-day break between the closing of apps and the cast reveal. Casting Process Applicants will have to fill out a Google Form and be interviewed to apply. The interviews date back to ''MORGquesas'', where they were first introduced in the way they are used now. Winner Pick Pool All winners of the viewer winner pick game from AmazORG and ThailORG are put into a separate casting pool, where the person with the best application will win the spot. Teasers and Updates On the server, small teasers and updates will be posted sporadically leading up to the start of the season. First Teaser - September 9th, 2018 "20 new players will sail the oceans of the world, searching for pirate treasure in SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands" Second Teaser - September 10th, 2018 “Just to officially confirm it, this will be the final newbie season before ORG Stars. So if you haven't played yet, this is your final chance before the big one, and also your last chance in 2018. For former players - we're gonna aim for an ORG Stars start around a week after Pearl ORGlands ends. We'll be throwing out a google form towards the end of Pearl ORGlands, where those interested in returning can sign up. And finally, we're starting to look at producer applications. Shouldn't be too long before we start getting back to people.” Third Teaser - September 11th, 2018 A picture was posted of 4 pirates. The pirates shown are believed to be Jack Rackham, Mary Read, John Hawkins, and Edward Teach, more commonly known as Blackbeard. Fourth Teaser - September 12th, 2018 "First, a little SurvivORG history. Back in our 3rd season, SurvivORG: ORGfrica, we first launched a new twist called the "Idol Safari". The twist was highly successful and was shortly after brought back for MORGquesas - where it was used on a much higher scale, with opposing groups literally going at each other while out there. In SurvivORG: Thailand, @KiloKish joined production, and began taking a huge part in the creation of new Idol Safaris. We have come quite a long way with them by now, but they've always felt very linear - so we have now taken the next step in changing that. So, I don't want to tell you too much about it, since it's quite complicated - but what @KiloKish and I were going for is a much more open world feeling instead of the linear channel to channel search. Instead of giving you a way too detailed description, I've decided to set up a system so you can see and try it out for yourselves. Enter the command !begin in #bot-commands, and you'll be taken to the start of a little bonus safari I've created. From there, it should be easy to figure out" Fifth Teaser - September 13th, 2018 "Here is a behind the scenes look at the history of SurvivORG's Production. Featured in this video is a brief history of Production members, the Safari, unique twists, and more! https://drive.google.com/open?id=15BbLlpRpwuudVSXMSCJogb2_tAk7nW36" Executive Producers Josh, Magnus, and Axis recorded a podcast where they talked about the history of the series, touching base on all the producers, twists and more about production. Sixth Teaser - September 14th, 2018 "Today will be a little different. Around 4PM EST tonight, @LilFishbach is hosting a @VIP (Caleb, Wavey, Zach, Chicken, and Brayth) roundtable/interview in #pre-season-interviews, where they will talk about how it was to help behind the scenes for a season, as well as some tips for new applicants" An interview was held by LilFishbach with the VIPs. Interview Highlights "We could really care less how many org wins you have or how many blindsides you have pulled off, because each org is different and even the strategy you may plan to use going in may immediately shift wildly, so that's nothing to hang you hat on. Show us your personality, show us what makes you a better choice than all the other interviewees. Even if you're just the most boring person ever, make something up, show us something related to you, not your strategy, that's gonna make us want to cast you" - Caleb, giving some interview advice "Strategize! Try and connect as many dots as you can to figure out how the safari. I think three main approaches to the safari - first, take notes. I didn’t do a great job of that, but there’s always stuff you can track which increases your knowledge moving forward, even if you don’t find anything, you can take notes of others movements and track who they talk to or what they have. Second, network. The safari should be tackled together with your allies. The more information you coalesce, the more you can achieve. Morg was very cooperative in the safari and that led to many pivotal moments like mutiny, idol grabs, ect. Finally, get in the head of producers. WHERE would it make sense to hide idols? What could harm you? Producers love hiding traps, like the volcano in 4, the cursed tomb in 3, hall of knowledge in 5, and animals/el tunchi/ jonestown. THINK WHY something is there, and weigh the options. It’s not always going to net you items, but if you enter a tomb that says if you enter you’ll face a curse, ITS PROBABLY A DEBUFF. Same with things like running from an animal instead of fighting, not jumping in a volcano, not going to a cult site, not climbing a sacred statue - there is a risk reward to everything, but always a line of LOGIC. producers don’t make stuff always a random toss up, there’s likely a reason." - Wavey, giving advice on how to deal with the safari and some dos and don'ts of the safari. "I think confessionals in general are a great thing. They're half the reason I play ORGs personally, I love writing in them and trying to give a good show. But, confessionals are also good for laying out your plan, helping you think and develop things. Sometimes I've had a thought like "oh this would be a really good move" and then I actually type it out and I realize that would be horrible. Also, if you want a good edgic, do confessionals. Don't wanna be invisible. Also, doing confessionals gives the viewers a better look on the season afterwards, it helps them realize what actually happened when they know so little. Also, having good confessionals can give you major clout." Brayth, talking about how confessionals should be utilized. Seventh Teaser - September 14th, 2018 "Extra update for today - just wanted to introduce you to the entire hosting team for the season..." In this teaser Magnus revealed the entire production team for the season, including returning members and the new member as a result from the producer applications, Bronc. Executive Producers: Jake, Magnus, Axis, Josh Producers: Kilo, McSpecies, Andrew, Adam, Sponge, Aubry, Tantusar VIPs: LilFishbach, Zach, Brayth, Wavey, Chicken, Caleb, Lewis, and Bronc Eighth Teaser - September 15th, 2018 Magnus posted a collage picture with many pirate themed pictures, such as a treasure chest, a skull and crossbones, islands with chests, ships, monsters, shipwrecks, etc. Ninth Teaser - September 16th, 2018 Magnus posted a picture of 4 objects: a compass rose, a octopus, a treasure chest, and an ax with question marks next to each. This could mean that the safari will have each of those. Tenth Teaser - September 17th, 2018 "One week from today, Monday the 24th at Noon EST, applications for this season will open. They will be open for around a week. Application number from previous seasons" Trivia * As of writing, Pearl ORGlands is the only SurvivORG season to not have any of its Tribal Councils result in a tie. Category:Seasons